


Fairytale

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for teen wolf polyamory saturday: halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132293467924/teen-wolf-polyamory-saturday-halloween-allisons

Allison’s woken by someone nudging her. 

Groaning, she rolls over, but someone presses little sweet kisses to her neck until she cracks open one eye, peering at Kira. She beams down at her, Lydia right beside her with a grin of her own.

“Guess what day it is,” Lydia says, bouncing slightly.

“ _Halloween_!” Kira finishes before Allison can answer.

She groans again, burying her head under her pillow. “Oh no.”

As soon as September rolled into October, Lydia and Kira became the living embodiment of Fall and Halloween. In the past month, Allison’s been dragged to a Fall market, to try pumpkin spice everything, to walk in the crunchy leaves. She’d spent hours with them finding the perfect pumpkins. Decorating the house had, admittedly, been fun. And she’s looking forward to their costumes for Erica and Boyd’s party. She’s just not massively excited about Halloween, she never has been.

Lydia nudges her again. “Come on, up.”

“ _Why_? It’s my day off.”

“We’re going into town. Please,” Lydia adds the little pout that she knows Allison can’t resist.

Sighing, she lets them drag her out of bed. She takes a shower and wraps up warm. Town is all spookified for Halloween and it _is_ kinda fun, seeing all the employees in stores dressed up and watching the entertainment. But by the mid afternoon, her feet are aching and, somehow, Kira and Lydia haven’t run out of energy.

She wants nothing more than to just chill for a bit when they get home, but Lydia already starts preparing for her costume. Lydia’s going as Little Red Riding Hood, Kira as a wolf, and Allison as the woodsman. Lydia had rolled her eyes at Kira’s ironic smirk when she’d suggested it, but Allison kinda likes the idea.

“You both look amazing.”

Lydia makes the perfect Little Red, with long curls and a short skirt, a beautiful mix of sweet and dangerous. And Kira in her wolf costume is gorgeous and fierce. They take Allison’s breath away, remind her of just how lucky she is.

Lydia’s hand finds Allison’s hip as she tips up to kiss her, long and hot. “So do you,” she says. 

Arms wrap around Allison from behind, Kira’s lips pressing hot, open mouth kisses to her neck, finding the spot that makes Allison moan, knees going weak.

And this...she can definitely get on board with this.

(They never make it to the party. But when they’re sweaty and breathless in bed, Kira just shrugs and says, “There’s always next year.”)

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
